


An Undermare You Can't Wake From

by SilverGlimse_Productions



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Inspired By Undertale, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGlimse_Productions/pseuds/SilverGlimse_Productions
Summary: Phil is stuck in a Undertale-like world, having the role as Sans. He lives together with Dan that plays the role of Papyrus, but nothing seems quite right about him. One day when Phil must greet the human in a new playthrough, the human has changed appearance to look like Dan, that claims he is the real Dan and has come to save Phil...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> This is my first fanfiction EVER, so please tell me if there is anything you think should improve, also make sure to tell me what you think of this story so far. I would really love to hear some feedback from you guys!  
> I will try to update this as often as possible, but I don't know yet how often that is...  
> \- S

Dunk, dunk.  
Phil had been awakened by an obnoxious knock from his housemate Dan. He didn’t want to open his eyes, since he was afraid of what was awaiting him.  
“ARE YOU UP YET, PHIL? WE HAVE A LONG DAY AHEAD OF US! WE MUST BE READY, IF A HUMAN COMES BY! I, UH, I MEAN WE HAVE TO CAPTURE IT! PLUS, WE HAVE TO MEET WITH THE DOGS TODAY TOO!”  
Phil sighed. It had happened once again… the God of this world had reset the timeline again. Once again, he had to go look for humans, and once again he had to celebrate the guard dogs wedding day. This was getting repetitive.  
Phil opened his eyes and looked around his messy bedroom. Yep, the God had reset the timeline.  
Damn it! And we had just gotten to the surface too!

DUNK, DUNK.  
Another obnoxious knock.  
“PHIL? WAKE UP ALREADY, OR I AM GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU! AND I AM GOING TO TAKE THE BONE WITH ME!” Dan began to sound a bit irritated. The bone was a celebration gift to the dogs  
“Don’t worry Dan… I will be ready bone-for you know it.”  
“SERIOSLY PHIL? IT IS TO EARLY FOR THIS!” Phil could almost hear Dan facepalming outside the door. Dan soon gave up, and went downstairs. Phil knew this because every single step on the staircase creaked. 

Phil hesitantly got out of bed, and walked over to his closet to get changed into something, he could wear outside. On the way, he took a glance at his big, secret-holding chest where he had used to have props in, that he could use in future videos. There were still props in, but it also contained other things, like TABINOF, DABGO and other things from their lives as Youtubers…

He put on his t-shirt with all sorts of Avengers things on it, since it was the only shirt he had from his earlier life. He stood for a moment and just looked at Dan’s Eclipse t-shirt, which Phil had stored in the back of the closet. It was in Phil’s closet and not in Dan’s closet, because Dan had thrown it out, while saying things like “It isn’t practical in Snowdin, to have a t-shirt.” And “Why did I even own this? It is so not me…”  
It had broken Phil’s heart to see his best friend throw one of the most iconic Dan thingstm out, so when Dan had been distracted whit talking to a neighbour about Louise, Phil had picked it up and hid it in his closet.

He couldn’t put it off any longer, so he hastily put on the rest of his clothes, and went downstairs.  
Dan was sitting in the red sofa with a bowl of cereal, watching a colourful break screen, with the text Stay tuned for more! written on it, on the TV.  
“OH, THERE YOU ARE PHIL. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE, I JUST NEED TO FINISH MY BREAKFAST FIRST. YOU GO ON AHEAD. I WILL BE THERE IN A GIFFY!”

Dan had changed a lot since they had gotten down here. He didn’t swear in the slightest, and he didn’t have any existential crisis’, but he had also gotten more childlike and gullible. He wasn’t Dan anymore. Sure, he still looked the same. The same slightly tanned skin, the same brown fringe, and the same brown eyes with specks of gold in them, but his personality was not the Dan personality, Phil knew and loved. The personality change may have something to do with the fact that, Dan – like all other characters in this world, except Phil – got his memories wiped every time, the God reset the timeline.  
Of course, Dan wasn’t the only one who had had a personality change, so had Phil. His vision of the world had become bleak, and it became bleaker and bleaker, every time the God reset the timeline. He didn’t believe that he would ever get back to the world that he had once known. He had gotten teleportation powers, sure, but it didn’t help, because the only other world he could teleport to, was to this world’s Surface World. It had driven Phil crazy, the fact that the timeline just keeps getting reset, without any hope for him ever getting out of it.  
I guess ignorance is bliss after all.

How did they get here? Phil had no idea. The only thing he knew was that he had just uploaded a video to YouTube, and when had headed straight to bed. When he had opened his eyes the next morning, he had been here.

Phil went outside into the cold weather. He had to be in possession before the human – AKA the God of this world – arrives.  
Phil made sure no one was looking, and then snapped his fingers. He flew through one of his many teleport tunnels, and ended up behind a bush, just outside the ruins. He sneaked a little into the forest behind him, and found his hidden treehouse, there was just enough into the forest that it would be hard for the human to see the treehouse, but not so far into the forest, that Phil couldn’t keep a close eye on the giant door to the ruins. And then he just had to wait. In the little treehouse were a couple of blankets, some old comic books and manga, so he could do something while he waited.

About an hour went by before anything happened, but finally, after Phil had just finished reading his third comic, the door to the ruin opened, and out came the human. Phil was not close enough to see the features of the human, but he had greeted them so many times before, that he probably could draw them in his sleep. He sneaked closer, waiting for just the right moment to come out of the forest. He soon came so close to the human, that he could see it’s features, but it was not how the human normally looked…

…Instead of the yellow skin, the striped shirt, the emotionless face and brown bowl cut, that the human usually had, it had slightly tanned skin, a black t-shirt, a slightly scared look on their face, and a brown fringe.

The human looked just like Dan!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr too, if you re interresed in that: http://silverglimse-productions.tumblr.com/  
> Have a nice day <3


End file.
